


Historical Flaws (#36 Skin)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Abuse, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Multi, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth’s skin should be flawless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Historical Flaws (#36 Skin)

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this odd idea in my head that maybe El didn’t have a perfect childhood. What do you all think?

Peter found Neal in the kitchen trying to pour himself a glass of water but his hands kept shaking. He understood. He’d been there himself.

The first time El trusted him enough to leave the lights on while they made love he’d kept his face as calm as any conman’s then went back to the office and annihilated some paper targets. Neal had let his fingers skim lightly over what should have been flawless skin never breaking their kiss and making her flush with pleasure.

Neal gave up and put down the glass.

He looked at Peter. “Do you know who did it?”

“Her father, and before you get ideas he’s long dead.”

“Does he have a grave somewhere I can piss on?”

“It’s out of your radius.”

Neal’s hands were in tight fists. “I’ve been to prison. I know how you get scars like that. At least some of them and I can make educated guesses on the rest.”

Peter put his hands to Neal’s shoulders. “It was a long time ago. El is strong and she has put her past behind her and believe me when I say that she prefers it if her bedmates do the same.”


End file.
